La casa de los potter
by selkie-chan
Summary: Narraré todo lo que sucedió desde que James y Lily decidieron que Peter fuera su guardián secreto, hasta que Harry fué puesto al cuidado de sus tíos. .


LOS PERSONJES DE HARRY POTTER NO ME PERTENECES... los de las películas sip... sobre todo Dan, jejejeje .

**La casa de los Potter**

**Capitulo 1**_ Pesadilla_

El pequeño y rechoncho hombrecillo miró furtivamente hacia todos lados, ninguno de todos aquellos _muggles_ podía ver su transformación, de lo contrario... sería descubierto.

De un momento a otro la figura humana comenzó, como si de magia se tratase, a transformarse eficazmente en un perfecto ratón, que en sólo un pestañeo de ojos se escabulló rápidamente por la alcantarilla. Sólo un pensamiento se cruzaba por la mente de la extraña criatura: "_Comunicarle la buena noticia al Lord oscuro"_

Corrió velozmente, lo más rápido que le permitían sus cortas patas de roedor, pero aún así no era suficiente, tenía que llegar lo más pronto posible donde su señor, antes que éste realizara su próximo ataque.

Era en momentos como estos en los que lamentaba el no haber aprendido nunca a _trasladarse _de forma mágica, si se hubiese esmerado un poco más en la escuela y no sólo se hubiese confiado de los poderes de James y Sirius, en estos momentos no tendría que correr esta "maratón" para llegar al lugar donde El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado se encontraba.

Algo le comenzaba a arder y picar, como si le estuviesen enterrando miles de astillas al fuego vivo en su brazo izquierdo. Era Él... lo estaba llamando.

Peter nunca se había sentido tan feliz como cuando, hace sólo unos instantes James y Lily le habían pedido que él fuera su guardián secreto. La razón... simple ¡nunca, el que no debe ser nombrado sospecharía de alguien como él! Si ellos se imaginaran, si ellos supieran aunque fuese en un mínimo... que el pequeño y despistado Peter era el brazo derecho de Voldemort, jamás se hubiesen atrevido a despreciarlo de tal forma ¡Ja! Ahora si que se desquitaría de esos que tanto lo habían humillado...

--------

La casa de los Potter, se perfilaba oscura y misteriosa, bajo la tenue luz de la luna, tenía cegadas con tablas algunas ventanas y rara vez se veía salir de ella a algunos de sus dos residentes. Los vecinos se habían percatado que vivía una pareja un tanto extraña, que continuamente recibía visitas que no se podían calificar como perfectamente educadas, extraños hombres vestidos con largas capas y unos extravagantes y feos sombreros, que no entraban a la residencia por la puerta principal, si no que realizaban una complicada vuelta por el rededor de la casa hasta que finalmente se deslizaban misteriosamente por las paredes, dando una vaga sensación de magia. Aunque todos aquellos muggles, estaban seguros que todo aquello de la hechicería y esas cosas no existía se estaban comenzando a preocupar notablemente, quizá eran una maniática congregación de locos, que planeaban esmeradamente acabar con todos los cercanos residentes.

Tampoco podían ignorar que ya desde hace un par de meces era casi imposible la vida en aquella ciudad, misteriosas desapariciones, continuas explosiones y esos estridentes gritos de terror que se escuchaban por la noche y les dejaban los pelos de punta, eran suficiente para que se percatasen de que no todo iba perfectamente normal.

Lily Potter, una bella muchacha de 23 años de edad, mecía levemente a una pequeña criatura en sus brazos. El bebe la miraba con unos profundos ojos verdes, idénticos a los de ella, y con una típica expresión de inocencia en sus ojos. La colorina sonrió tristemente:

- ¿Cómo está, el bebe? ¿Cómo está el brujito más lindo del mundo? – La criatura solamente extendió sus manitas y con ellas rozó levemente el rostro de su madre. Finalmente, como si le costara un gran esfuerzo, murmuro: "mamá... papá... aquí"

- El papá está durmiendo... ha tenido que trabajar mucho últimamente, por todo esto de... – Lily apretó fuertemente a su hijo y lo acerco aún mas a su cuerpo... ¿Por qué les tendría que haber sucedido eso? ¿Por que razón... _su _Harry_, su_ hijo, tendría que estar involucrado en esa terrible batalla? Si no fuese por esa maldita profecía, en estos momentos estarían reunidos tranquilamente con algunos miembros de la orden del fénix, realizando planes para que el poder oscuro disminuyese, pero, sin embargo, estaban ahí, en una maltrecha y fea casa, esperando nerviosos a que de un momento a otro llegase Voldemort, el terrible mago oscuro o alguno de sus mortífagos, para eliminarlos.

Aunque por un lado se sentía segura, ya que Dumbledore, el fabuloso mago, director de Hogwarts y el único al que el señor tenebroso le temía, había estado luchando incontrolablemente contra él y tenía un gran número de espías en el lado oscuro, gracias a los cuales se habían enterado de que Voldemort iba tras los Potters, y estos alertados habían logrado ocultarse, pero por su puesto que el mago oscuro no es alguien de quien uno se puedo esconder fácilmente, por lo que Dumbledore les aconsejo que su mayor defensa era el encantamiento Fidelio, que supone el ocultamiento mágico de algo dentro de una sola mente. La información se oculta dentro de la persona elegida, que es llamado "guardián secreto" y en lo sucesivo es imposible encontrar lo que guarda, a menos que opte por divulgarlo, pero mientras este se niegue a hablar, Voldemort podrá registrar el pueblo en que están Lily y James sin encontrarlos, aunque tenga la nariz pegada a la ventana de la salita de estar de la pareja.

Los Potter, luego de una ardua discusión contra Dumbledore, quien se había ofrecido voluntariamente a ser él, el guardián secreto, ya que tenía una profunda sospecha sobre que alguien cercano había estado pasando información al lado oscuro, decidieron que la persona más adecuada era Sirius Black, a lo lejos, el mejor amigo que había tenido James en toda su vida, lo había conocido en Hogwarts y tenía su completa confianza. Lo había escogido para que fuese padrino en su Boda con Lily y luego habían optado por que fuese el padrino de Harry y jamás los había traicionado, por lo que estaban seguros que éste preferiría morir antes que declarar donde se encontraban ellos realmente.

Cuando James y Lily le comunicaron a Sirius que habían elegido que él fuese su guardián secreto, este lo medito profundamente y finalmente había dicho:

- Me siento muy honrado de que hayan decidido confiarme algo tan importante... de verdad se los agradezco, pero... ¿no creen que lo mejor sería que Peter fuese su guardián secreto?... – Lily y James compartieron una profunda mirada de sorpresa, sabían que Peter era muy torpe y les sorprendía que Sirius pensaba que fuese más recomendable.

- Lo que sucede, es que si se dan cuenta, ahora todos saben o sospechan que su guardián secreto seré yo y esa maldito que le está pasando información sobre ustedes al Que-No-debe-ser-nombrado, también lo cree así. Sería mejor que engañemos a todas esas personas y les digamos que yo acepté serlo, cuando realmente Peter será el guardián secreto.

James y Lily lo meditaron por un momento, hasta que finalmente accedieron a la proposición de Sirius.

En otras circunstancias habrían creído que Remus Lupin, otro de los grandes amigos de James, sería el más indicado para ser su guardián secreto, pero sospechaban que él era aquel que estaba filtrando información sobre los Potter al lado oscuro.

Ya hace una semana que habían hablado con Sirius y recién ayer le habían comunicado a Peter su decisión, el cual había aceptado encantado. Hoy, la noche de Halloween el ambiente se sentía un tanto tenso en la casa. Tenían el extraño presentimiento que algo sucedería por lo que Lily no deseaba separarse ni un instante de su bebe.

--------

James despertó lentamente, había tenido una pesadilla espeluznante, se veía corriendo dentro de su casa escapando de Voldemort, al parecer buscaba algo... o a alguien, James abría precipitadamente la puerta de la habitación de Harry y lo veía durmiendo tranquilamente en su cuna... luego observaba bajo la ventana y veía la escena más horrible y traumante de su vida: Lily estaba tirada en el piso... muerta, James ahogaba un grito de terror y en ese momento una rata que rodeaba el cuerpo muerto de su esposa, se transformaba rápidamente en Peter, el cual miraba con una expresión de profundo terror en sus ojos a James y murmuraba levemente:

- No pude evitarlo amigo mío... el señor tenebroso es muy fuerte y... yo... no pude hacer nada mas que inclinarme ante él.

En ese momento aparecía Sirius caminando lentamente y con unos tristes ojos miraba con furia a Peter y luego con ojos culpables a James "Lo siento" decía levemente, levantando las manos, en las que tenía enrolladas unas gruesas cadenas blancas. En ese momento se escuchaba una carrasposa voz, James se volteo y se encontró que quien la emitía no era ni más ni menos que Harry, el cual ahora llevaba una cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente:

- Volveré... en algún momento volveré y nuevamente reinaré y derrotare a todos esos magos insignificantes.

Lejos era la pesadilla más horrible que había tenido en su vida, pero ¿qué significaba? ¿Acaso quería decir que Peter los traicionaría?... ¿Pero por que Sirius estaba encadenado? Harry parecía sin lesión alguna... sólo con esa cicatriz... pero la voz de Voldemort salía de su hijo... ¿Por qué?.

Se paró rápidamente y de un fuerte portazo entró a la salita de estar, con la mirada busco desesperadamente a su esposa Lily y a su hijo de un año, Harry. Inmediatamente los encontró acurrucados en uno de los sillones, la colorina mecía levemente a la criatura y le susurraba unas palabras al oído, pero al escuchar la puerta abrirse se volteo inmediatamente.

- James... ya despertaste – dijo de forma delicada – justo en este momento Harry preguntaba por ti.

El hombre solamente miró profundamente a su familia y con un tono triste en su voz murmuro:

- Tuve una pesadilla horrible... creo que alguien nos traicionó. – y a continuación abrazó fuertemente a su esposa.

CONTINUARA

_Se supone que los siguientes capítulos narran todo lo que sucedió hasta que Harry fue puesto al encargo de los Dursley. Traté de investigar bastante en los libros de Rowling para no perderme de ningún detalle ¡¡espero que les guste!! . _


End file.
